In order to suppress electromagnetic noise emission from a device to the outside and/or the influence of electromagnetic noise received from another device, an electrical connector has an electromagnetic shield shell or outer conductor surrounding an inner conductor. Such an electrical connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-60613A, which describes a shielded connector provided with an inner conductor connected to an electrical wire, an inner insulator accommodating the inner conductor, an outer conductor surrounding the inner insulator, and an outer insulator provided outside the outer conductor.
By providing a window penetrating the shield shell along the wall thickness, and having a lance of an insulator adapted to catch in the window, the shield shell can be retained to the insulators. However, the electromagnetic shielding performance can be degraded due to the window acting as a gap in the electromagnetic shield. The shielded connector of JP 2011-60613A, by contrast, does not have the window for improved electromagnetic shielding, but has difficulty in retaining the outer conductor to the inner insulator and/or the outer insulator because the outer conductor does not have the window.